White House Dance Party
by djenie
Summary: "Now, don't get upset, Sam... I mean it wasn't a date or anything!" Sam & Jack established.


**Just a small, hopefully amusing, bit of fluff.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"You did _what_ with _whom_?" Colonel Samantha Carter demanded in a stunned voice. Her face on the hyperlink from the **Hammond **was wide-eyed with disbelief.

From his office computer at the Pentagon, General Jack O'Neill backpedaled desperately. "Now, don't get upset, Sam... I mean it wasn't a _date_ or anything! I needed someone to go with me, and she was in town—it was mandatory, _honest_! And taking anybody local would've started the rumor mills _bigtime_..."

But far from being upset, Sam was now doubled over with laughter. Jack stuttered to a halt, watching the gleeful tears run down her face. Finally she managed, "You took... _Vala... to a White House dance party! Jack!"_

"What?" he said defensively. "The President said bring a friend... It was an order..."

"My God. Vala at the White House," Sam was saying. "So... what happened? Tell me about it!"

"We don't have enough time. There's only ten more minutes left on the 'link," he protested.

"Then send me a data-burst!"

"Not sure I can do it justice," he muttered. "She danced the Charleston with the First Lady..."

"Omigosh!" She went off in gales again. "Can you get the security tapes? That I'd love to see!"

"I dunno..."

"Oh, come on. You must know somebody in the Secret Service who owes you one!" she begged. "I'll make it worth your while..." She gave him a seductive smile. "...next time I'm earthside..."

"Damn..." he whined. "Why can't I deny you _anything_... I'll see what I can do," he promised.

"Thank you, love!"

Sure enough, forty-eight hours later, the data-burst arrived on her private terminal—complete with White House security footage!

The East Room was beautifully decorated for the occasion. There was a group of musicians on a small stage, near one end of the long room, and the carpets nearby were cleared for dancing. At the other end were groupings of chairs and sofas. Tables with food were set up beyond the wide archway into the Cross Hall. Every important person in Washington appeared to be present.

And there was Vala, dressed in the most skin-tight slinky black dress imaginable, blatantly flirting not only with the President, but every Senator and Cabinet member present! Henry Hayes, with a big smile on his face, seemed to be taking her antics in stride (Sam's guess was Jack had warned him)—but the same could not be said of some of the other recipients of her attention.

Perched on the arm of a sofa beside the clearly nervous Secretary of Defense, she snaked her arm across the seat back behind him, her fingers lightly touching the man's collar.

She dragged a reluctant Vice President onto the dance floor, totally ignoring the daggers being fired at her from the eyes of the Veep's wife!

Vala completely charmed the President Pro Tem of the Senate and his wife, as the three of them stood talking and laughing beside one of the East Room fireplaces.

She climbed onto the stage with the musicians and cuddled with the piano player, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The footage of the First Lady teaching Vala the Charleston practically had Sam peeing her pants—and twice she had to shut off the computer because her laughter brought crew members to her door inquiring after her well-being. Marty Hayes herself, though quite a bit older than Vala, was a good match for the sexy alien, and Sam had a feeling the two of them had each recognized a kindred spirit. Marty appeared to be vastly enjoying herself and gave Vala a huge hug when the dance was over! Nearly every woman in the room was glaring at Vala, but the First Lady's open approval was enough to keep them under control.

The fun continued through nearly an hour and a half of similar scenes!

Twice Sam caught glimpses of Jack on the tape, as he tried fruitlessly to hide among the crowd.

Sam re-ran the video, skipping about to the best parts. Afterward, she downloaded it onto a flash drive and hid it. This was a keeper!

She couldn't wait to get back to Earth! Whatever Jack wanted from her would be more than worth it!


End file.
